jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Linda Chanda
Linda Chanda is one of the Soul Riders. She rides the horse Meteor and is the main character of Starshine Legacy: Secret of Pine Hill Mansion. Linda was born in Pakistan but spent her teenage years in Jorvik where she lives with her auntie. Her main ability is getting visions of the future. Her symbol is the moon. She specializes in show jumping. Personality Linda is very smart, knowledgeable and brave. She is also loyal to the Keepers of Aideen and her friends but is also a bit hesitant and secretive when it comes to unveiling the Keeper's secrets. She also has an active imagination like Madison which she puts into countless fanfiction stories and to which she makes about her friends showing how much they mean to her. She also doesn't believe that their world is so black and white. Linda is also known to cool, calm and cautious as she doesn't like to rush into anything. Star Stable Online In Star Stable Online, the player first meets Linda by rescuing her from the Baroness's castle. She is locked in the castle to prevent her from revealing the Baroness's connection to Mr. Sands. As it turns out, Linda discovers that the Baroness and Mr. Sands are Justin Moorland's paternal grandparents. Linda continues to provide the player with valuable information throughout the game regarding Jorvik's history and the history of the Soul Riders, Aideen, and the druids. Sometime soon thanks to the player's help she is reunited with Meteor. Once the player returns after infiltrating Dark Core, Linda and Alex learns that Justin is working for them. But she is aware that he isn't a full Dark Rider yet or fully aware of his actions. She also knows that Lisa and Anne are trapped in Pandoria because of Dark Core. After Lisa speaks through the Sleeping Widow asking to set her free, Linda tells the player the history of the Primeval Trees. Once reunited with Lisa, she helps her and the player in repaying the favor to the Sleeping Widow by recreating Aideen's legend but was very understanding why the tree would ask for this. At first, she was skeptical about the task but believed that it maybe possible. She tells the player that they can find the harp in the Jorvik Museum and from Lisa they also learn if the right melody gets played the duo can walk on water. The Soul Riders mount a rescue for Justin. Before doing so, Linda tells the player of a vision she had saying that the player and her starter horse will unlock a special power. At Dark Core's Oil Rig while the player, Lisa and Alex get Justin, Linda stays to guard the ship when she sees the player and her horse flying through the air. She saw that her vision came true, completely in awe. Sometime after Justin's rescue, Linda and the others take him to the druids for help, but become shocked when he is arrested by them instead. In an effort to stop Garnok's growing power, Elizabeth and the druids thought it would be safe to get their copies of the Light Ceremony Book, and Linda along with the player head over to Jon Jarl's tomb to retrieve the next chapter from the moon chamber with her power. When it's time to rescue Anne, Fripp suggest using the Pandorian Keystone to get there, but it's in the Stonecutter's Vault in the Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur and they use the Hidden Dinosaur Valley keystone to get there fast. After being tested by the Stonecutter's Vault ghost, Linda and the player return to the Secret Stone Circle with the Pandorian Keystone. Linda and the others want to go with the player to rescue Anne, but Fripp forbids them because he needs their help in keeping the portal opened and wishes the player luck. When the player returns with no success, she informs them that she was stopped by Darko. As Darko and Garnok forced their way into the Secret Stone, the Soul Riders were restrained by his power. Fripp uses his powers to destroy to keystone, forcing them out and saving everyone, leaving the creature in a weakened state. But she heard him speak of Evergray before he passed out. With Evergray's name unknown to them Lisa and the others leave to talk with Avalon who tells them that he is his brother and a former but was banished for knowing too much and asking for his whereabouts they hear he is in New Hillcrest. Meeting at the Wolf's Inn, Linda was informed that without Concorde the plan of using the gate in Guardian's Dale won't work. Upon hearing Lisa's plan of storming Dark Core's headquarters, she was very cautious about it because even if they did make there she wasn't completely sure even if they could control the magic the Dark Riders use. However, Linda thinks of another way to consult the Dark Riders into telling the truth speaking of a rule in the Pandorian Codex and leaves for Fripp's Room with Lisa. With attempts to rescue Anne put on hold, the Soul Riders all focus on finding Concorde, to flush out the Dark Riders out, Linda and the gang put on the act of Fripp being outside of the Secret Stone Circle to lure Katja into a trap which turned into a race of truth. She agrees to the terms and lets the race be at Scarecrow Hill but despite winning the race she tells them he is gone. And yet, hope wasn't lost. Elizabeth told Linda that Concorde, like Meteor, Starshine and Tin-Can, were Starbreeds, meaning that they could be reborn again. However, despite the player learning Wild Whispering with many foals and little time, Linda, Alex and the player made a plan to break Justin free and ask the Sleeping Yew for help. The druids catch their actions and Linda is halted while the others escape. After Justin returns, the player and Linda follow the Wild Whispering trail to Ydris' circus. Once there, she felt something was off about it. After one of the cages has been inspected, Concorde is felt here but can't be seen. Soon, the ring master puts up a defensive barrier around the circus. Linda and the player use their powers to dispel the barrier, but it proves unsuccessful and the duo leave to consult the Witch Pi. After receiving the potion of seeing the untruths, the duo discover that the circus isn't guarded just by a force field, but a labyrinth. Once inside Linda and the player try to convince Ydris to release Concorde using a special clock to weaken his powers but when Garnok forces his way in; the clock had to be destroyed. Once the ordeal was over Linda and the player left with Concorde, remaining hopeful they can stop Garnok. With the four horse guardians back together, the girls prepare with determination to rescue Anne. After the keystone was complete and the player was saved by Lisa and Alex from Sabine. Linda was informed by Alex of what happened and was told by her to get Meteor and Concorde and meet them at their special place. With the keystone secured all the Soul Riders and their horses spend the day at their special campsite in Epona when it was Linda's turn to share a story about Anne. She tells them when she first met Anne in their high school years, then was approached by Anne's family to help tutor her as what she originally thought as time went on Anne did the work herself and improved surprising everyone. When she heard of the accident that happened in Alex's story she was shocked that they weren't told sooner then when night came Lisa played "I'll Be There" on her guitar. When morning comes Linda and everyone leaves for Guardian's Dale and she was surprised to see Derek there. After Alex mentions Fripp and Derek asks what that is, Linda says he'll meet him soon hopefully as he needs their help too but Anne was first. With the Soul Rider's powers they were able to open the portal. Once in Pandoria, Linda and Lisa expressed the joy of returning however Alex didn't feel the same. They make it to Anne's crystal prison where Linda believes there's nothing between them now except a crystal wall despite Anne being trapped she found her to be inspiring. Soon Darko came talking on about how he used Anne in their experiments to create something called Dark Sun to quicken Garnok's release which left her curious. Along with Lisa, she watched Alex and the player get teleported away by Darko's magic. Once they returned Lisa told them that Darko left after they did using the chance they try to figure a way to get Anne out, Alex proposed using her powers but Linda stop her under the possibility of it hurting her. Concorde releases her by kicking the crystal but when Anne doesn't recognize the new Concorde she says that the one she knew perished when Dark Core took her. As well as hearing her friend wanting to avenge her friend but getting back home was their main goal and justice can wait. Soon they realize Darko was trying to close the portal and they all raced to get back. Once through, Linda thought everyone made it but realized Alex and Tin-Can weren't here. Soon Tin-Can came back without his rider and was shocked to hear from him that Alex was fighting Darko alone but looked on with worry as the player and Elizabeth went after Alex. Refusing to leave them behind she starts to hear Lisa sing "I'll Be There" in the hopes that it would guide them back home, seeing the portal, she is happy to see Alex and the player safe and sound. However, returning to the campsite she was informed by Alex of Elizabeth's demise saying it was all her fault but agreed with Lisa believing Alex wasn't to blame and that the five ride as one as a sisterhood. Trivia *Linda's favorite book is Peter Pan. *In the Legacy games, Linda's last name was listed as Chandler, but with the Soul Riders novel released in 2018, her family name officially changed to Chanda. *Linda was the only Soul Rider to ride bareback until Star Stable Online gave her and Meteor new models in recent story quests. *Her powers of the Moon Circle allows Linda to make illusions or dispel them. *Linda has a pet cat named Misty. *It's revealed from SSO game journal that Linda and family emigrated from Pakistan while most her family moved to London she stayed in Jorvik with her aunt. *Her parents are teachers on Oxford University Category:Star Stable Online Category:Starshine Legacy Category:NPC Category:Playable Characters Category:People in South New Jorvik County Category:The Winter Rider Category:The Autumn Rider Category:The Spring Rider Category:The Summer Rider